


Link's Comfort

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Poetry, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Link finds comfort in reaching for Rhett in times of need but Rhett wasn't always there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slightly angsty poetic piece because I’ve always been curious about Link’s instinct to reach for Rhett’s hand in tough times.

The ground was as harsh as you the first time,

your rejection wounding worse than the fall.

As I reached for your hand there was nothing to clasp,

but your laugh clasped my heart - mean and cold.

 

The second time you were needed I’d been trained not to need,

but my hand reached for yours all the same.

Slightly older in years you now knew what it did,

but you wouldn’t hold my hand in your shame.

 

The third time I knew better.

In the moment you did too.

As my hand itched to rise, your hand rose to lace through.

I wondered why now you were able to love,

why the one I called brother lost fear.

As I traipsed through the memories and times on our rocks,

I knew we were too gone to care.

 

But then we were grown in age if nothing else.

We were both running out of excuses.

So finally I grabbed for your hand and I squeezed

and for the first of last times, you squeezed back.


End file.
